The goal of the proposed research is to investigate how the brain represents scene geometry and functionality. Recognizing the visual environment is central to our daily interactions with the world. When we walk into a new space, we rapidly recognize whether there is a path to follow, whether there are crossable boundaries, and whether there are obstacles that block our view and potential navigation. The theoretical framework of this proposal is based on evidence that there are distinct but complementary levels of scene representation across a group of scene-selective regions in the brain (Park et al., 2011; Park et al., 2014; Park & Chun, 2009; Park, Chun, & Johnson, 2010; Park, Intraub, Yi, Widders, & Chun, 2007). The PI proposes that scene geometry (e.g., spatial layout, three-dimensional scene boundary) and functionality (e.g., navigability, limitations of a boundary) are two fundamental scene properties represented in these regions. Specific Aims: Aim 1 investigates whether the brain displays acute sensitivity to the presence of vertical boundaries, and how such sensitivity is modulated by the functional impediment that a boundary presents to the viewer's potential navigation. Aim 2 investigates the neural representation of the scene navigability, and how this representation differs from representation of scene geometry. Aim 3 investigates whether the neural representation of real world scenes is modulated by acquired knowledge about the spatio-temporal context of a scene, which are important for functionality of a scene. Throughout her aims, the PI tests medial temporal lobe regions in human adults that process scene and spatial information: with particular focus on anterior and posterior parahippocampal gyri and retrosplenial cortex. Methods include univariate and multi-voxel fMRI pattern analyses (linear support vector machine classification and representational similarity analysis) in combination with both region-of-interest (ROI) based and whole-brain based (search light) approaches. Hypothesis and preliminary results throughout the proposal suggest that scene geometry is represented in the parahippocampal gyrus, while scene functionality is represented in the retrosplenial cortex.